Time To Let Me Go
by Madd.Elise
Summary: A one shot about the aftermath of Frenemies. Rachel processes her emotions with help from an unexpected source. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FRENEMIES. (Now in-progress, as a series of related one shots, due to request.)
1. Time To Let Me Go

**AN: **_Frenemies ended, and this just ran out of my finger tips. I hated Rachel and Santana ending the episode as enemies, and I have developed this absolutely consuming adoration for Peter Facinelli, so this happened. (I know my other Glee fanfic remains incomplete, but this is just a one shot, and the first thing I've felt like writing in the Glee universe since Cory died.) Also, I can't believe there isn't another fanfic on here with Rupert! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :) _

**Time To Let Me Go**

Rachel walked out of her Brooklyn apartment, or rather, her old Brooklyn apartment. Her pink suitcase clutched firmly in one of her small hands, her knuckles whitened by the tight grip she had on the handle. The suitcase was not heavy, she was only holding on tightly as she tried to stay strong to keep it together.

It was no use though, the minute she was walking down the pavement, looking for a cab, the tears started to stream down her face.

She was so angry, so hurt, so shattered. Her emotions had gone into overdrive the moment Santana started singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ in her audition.

When Rachel had told Rupert that she and Santana had history, she had really meant it. In her mind, Santana's audition, without telling Rachel first, was a slap in the face, a direct threat to Rachel's dream.

Fanny, _Funny Girl_, had always been Rachel's dream, never Santana's. Rachel had worked every day of her life towards her Broadway dream, and then one day, out of nowhere, Santana was walking all over that dream.

The real reason behind Rachel's strong reaction and emotion was jealousy. Jealousy and insecurity. Santana had always been popular, had always been successful, had even had Finn, and now, just because she wanted it, she had Fanny as well.

Rachel and Santana had formed a friendship, but the events of high school had always played in the back of Rachel's mind. Deep down, she thought Santana wasn't really her friend, that they were just 'friends' due to their current circumstances.

Rachel's tears continued and she realised that she had stopped walking and was just crying.

She tried to calm herself, and even tried to think over the reasonable words Kurt had said to her in defence of Santana.

It was no use though, Rachel wanted to be angry, and being angry was easier than being hurt. She had had enough pain over the last few months, with the loss of Finn. _Funny Girl_ was supposed to be a dream come true, and it had been helping her cope with her loss, and now it too was tainted by anger and sadness. By Santana.

"I have no idea where I'm going or what I should do now," Rachel said forlornly aloud.

She pulled out her cell and scrolled through her contacts, trying to decide who would be the best person to call.

Rupert.

Her director probably would not be impressed that she had moved out of the apartment to get away from Santana, what with the fact that their 'friendship' was supposed to be great publicity. Still, he would probably have the best suggestion for where Rachel should stay, and he would probably even have some connections for his rising star. She could explain her way out of moving out of the apartment anyway. If she had to pretend to be friends with Santana for the sake of _Funny Girl_, there was no way she could live with her anymore, not with the state of their relationship.

Rachel dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

"Rachel, what can I do for you?" Rupert asked briskly, answering after a few rings.

"I need somewhere to stay tonight, and thought you would have somewhere to recommend," Rachel answered.

"What's wrong with your apartment? Don't you have place in Brooklyn?" Rupert asked forthrightly.

"It's not my apartment anymore," Rachel said as firmly as she could, trying in vain to keep her lip from quivering.

"Did you move out Rachel?" Rupert asked hotly. "I thought I told you that you and Santana need to get over whatever has happened between you, and maintain a friendship, a very close friendship!"

"I just couldn't Rupert, you don't understand!" Rachel exclaimed, her voice cracking. "I didn't call for a lecture, I thought that could at least wait until rehearsal tomorrow. If you don't have any suggestions for where I should stay tonight, I'll just go."

"Look, just come over to my place, we'll talk this through, and I'll call around and get you a room somewhere nice for the night, okay?" Rupert said in frustration. Rachel was proving to be high maintenance at times, but he knew it would pay off in the end. It was just a matter of riding out her diva moments. He knew temperament was the price you often had to pay at times for world class talent. And Rachel was world class.

"Fine," Rachel agreed. "I'll get a cab and be there soon."

He gave her his address, and before long she was heading over the bridge and into Manhattan.

She did not have much intention of talking anything out with Rupert, but at least she'd hopefully be able to explain her situation well enough for him to accept it, and for it not to be a problem come rehearsal the next day.

When Rupert let Rachel inside some forty minutes later, he looked critically at her and said, "So, you've been crying. You divas, you never think first. You always react and implode first, with a few gallons of tears as an accompaniment. Then comes regret and repairing whatever you ruined in your explosion."

"I won't be repairing anything in Brooklyn. All I want repaired in Brooklyn are the potholes," Rachel said grimly, no trace of humour in her words. "I will be 'friends' with Santana for the publicity of _Funny Girl_, but I simply cannot live with her anymore. I hate her, she's always hated me, so we might as well face facts. I will work with her, but so long as she is continuously looking to outdo me, we can't be friends. Friends are happy for the other's success, they don't look to steal it, and behind their back at that!"

"Rachel, did you ever consider that maybe Santana auditioned because she thought that her talent could bring something to _Funny Girl_? She auditioned, knowing the role was as your understudy. I think it takes a lot for someone to audition for a part of the understudy, when their friend is playing the lead, and is guaranteed most or nearly all of the spotlight," Rupert pointed out evenly. "Maybe she thought this was something you two could do together? I mean, you said it yourself, you two have a past. Maybe this was supposed to be a positive memory for your future."

"Kurt said something like that," Rachel admitted softly.

"Kurt?" Rupert asked, not having a clue who Kurt was.

"My best friend, we lived together, until about an hour ago," Rachel answered.

"So the three of you live, lived, together, and went to school together," Rupert surmised.

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"Then if Kurt thinks what I think, about Santana's motives, and your friendship, then I think there's a pretty good chance we're right," Rupert told her firmly, yet kindly. "I think it might be worth you having a good think about why you reacted the way you did. Maybe this is something you can work through, with Santana."

"You just want me to because it will make such a great news story," Rachel protested with a roll of her eyes.

"I've already got a good news story, you've promised to keep up appearances and maintain your 'friendship' with Santana, and I know your acting skills are more than up to the task," Rupert countered. "I think that this whole experience will be a lot better, and more successful, for everyone, if you and Santana repair your relationship and have a real friendship. It's much more pleasant for me as a director to work with people who like each other, so yes, it is in my interest for you two to sort out your differences."

"Well, maybe, you're right," Rachel allowed. The concession was a big one for her.

"I feel like that's the first and last time I'll be hearing you say those words to me," Rupert said with a rueful chuckle.

Rachel gave him a coy smile, and then sighed.

"I'm not always like this," she said after a moment. "I mean, of course I am sometimes, its part of being a star. I was raised to be one, you know. I guess I've always been jealous of Santana. In high school she was horrible to me, she always everything I wanted to be. When we graduated, we'd sort of called a truce, and I was going to New York, I was going to be the one that succeeded."

"And now she's here, and it was okay, until you thought she was threatening your spotlight," Rupert concluded.

"It brought it all back, Santana backstabbing me, trying to take what's mine," Rachel agreed. "I guess I just went crazy, and didn't even stop to consider the possibility that she was just trying to succeed, without wanting to destroy me. I just decided it was easier to let all my insecurities out, and hate her, than to deal with the hurt I was feeling."

"So do you think you could talk this over with her, I'm sure Kurt would support you, I doubt he wants you two to remain at odds forever," Rupert prompted.

"I think so, but not tonight," Rachel allowed. "I think I need a goodnight's sleep, and something to eat. Plus, Santana probably needs time to cool off. She's usually the one with the claim to the temper."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rupert said dryly. "And I've arranged for a room for you at The Plaza. I told them that you're going to be the next big thing on Broadway, and that when people have heard you've stayed there it will make them even more popular. So there's a room for you at a good price."

"Really?" Rachel asked, eyes shining brightly at the thought.

"Really," Rupert said with a smile, suppressing the desire to shake his head. He was almost awed at the pace in which Rachel switched emotions. "Come on, I'll take you over and make sure they keep up their end of the deal."

They took a taxi to The Plaza, and Rachel's suitcase was installed in her luxurious room.

"How about we grab some dinner?" Rupert suggested. "I think I'd like to hear a little bit more about where you came from, Rachel Berry."

"Do you know any good vegan places? I'm always looking for somewhere new to try in the city," Rachel replied.

"Actually, I just read a rave review about this place called Candle 79. It's not too far from here either," Rupert answered. "Do you need to grab anything before we go?"

Rachel shook her head, secured her purse and said, "Let's go."

They took a cab to the restaurant and were soon seated.

Before long Rachel was sipping a glass of red wine, and eating a plate of squash and wild mushroom spinach ravioli.

Rupert chuckled as she described how earnestly she had pursued Carmen Tibideaux to convince her to let her audition again.

"I certainly know how that feels," he said with a smile.

"Well, you can't survive in this industry without persistence and ambition," Rachel said in defence. "At least I know what I want."

"That you do," Rupert agreed. "It sounds like your glee club was an experience in itself, let alone the rest of high school."

"The New Directions made me who I am today," Rachel allowed. "That's why I auditioned with _Don't Stop Believing_. That was the first song we sang together, where we sounded good. It was kind of our theme song I guess. Finn told me to sing something that meant something to me, so I chose that song. I couldn't audition with _Don't Rain On My Parade_, I was sure you would've heard that a million times already."

"And Finn was your boyfriend?" Rupert asked. "The quarterback? What's he doing now? I'm not going to end up with him auditioning for the understudy of Nick, am I?"

A ghost of a smile flickered over Rachel's features, but her eyes saddened momentarily.

"I'm sure that would have been special, but Finn actually passed away a few months ago," Rachel said quietly, looking into her glass of wine.

"I'm so sorry," Rupert said sincerely. "He sounds special."

"He was," Rachel agreed. "Anyway, have you heard enough about my tumultuous high school years?"

"I would like to hear more about the pregnant head cheerleader, who was president of the celibacy club," Peter said with a fiendish grin.

"Maybe another time," Rachel told him, smiling. "I think I should hear a little about you. You're my director, I think it might be nice to know what led you to become a director."

"Well, like yourself, I sang, danced, and acted in high school," Rupert began. "I was the lead in my school productions, I majored in performance when I first started college, here at Tisch. But when I started to get involved in productions here, in the city, I found that I enjoyed production and directing performances as much as I enjoyed acting in them. I kept acting, as well as being a bit involved in directing. I finished with a minor in production. I had a few supporting roles on Broadway, but when an opportunity arose, I decided I would branch in to directing. My first production was a big hit, and now I am very much in demand."

"It sounds simple that way, but I'm sure there's a lot more to it," Rachel replied.

"Of course, there was lots of hard work, heartbreak, and plenty of fun along the way," Rupert agreed. "But that's life."

"That's life," Rachel agreed. "What about your family? Do they live around here? Did you grow up here?"

"I grew up in Queens, my family still live there. My parents emigrated here from Italy. I'm fairly busy, but I try to make time to see them as often as possible," Rupert told her. "They own a small Italian restaurant in Queens, it's always nice to visit it when I go home. It reminds me of growing up there, waiting tables to pay for my music lessons."

"It sounds like a great childhood. I always wished that I'd grown up in New York," Rachel said wistfully.

"Well, I think Ohio served you just fine," Rupert told her, smiling at her, taking a moment to appreciate her finely shaped cheekbones, and her big, expressive eyes. She was something special.

They finished eating, the vegan food thoroughly living up to the rave reviews it had earned.

Rupert paid the bill, at the protest of Rachel, who wanted to pay for her share.

They stepped outside to find that the temperature had dropped quite sharply, and that it was very cold.

Rachel shivered, and pulled her jacket more tightly around her small frame.

"I was going to suggest walking back, but it does seem to be quite cool," Rupert remarked.

"No, let's walk, I'm sure we'll warm up, and it is quite a nice night," Rachel said. "I always love to walk in the city at night."

Rupert slipped an arm around her pulling her to him and said, "Alright, and if you get too cold I'll warm you up, or just hail a cab."

He removed his arm from around her shoulders, but kept her arm tucked in his, and they enjoyed a leisurely stroll back to The Plaza.

He accompanied her up to her room, and they paused outside her room.

"Here, give me your key, and I'll unlock it for you," Rupert offered.

Rachel fished it out of her purse, and he unlocked the room and propped the door open.

"I guess this is goodnight," Rachel said softly. "Thank you for tonight, and for listening to me. I know most people probably wouldn't have bothered to use their own time on my diva dramas."

"I wouldn't usually either, but I'm glad I did," Rupert told her sincerely.

He moved in towards her, as if to kiss her cheek. She looked up and met his eyes, and reading something there, he decided to kiss her.

At first it was gentle, tentative, but before long they had moved into the hotel room, locking the door behind them.

Neither bothered to turn the lights on, relying on the lights of the city, streaming in through a gap in the curtains.

Rachel's jacket was the first item of clothing go be discarded, followed by Rupert's navy, button up shirt, which Rachel's nimble fingers made quick work of.

The old Rachel would never have dreamed of falling into bed with her director, but the new Rachel wasn't so tight laced. New York had taught her a lot, and all she knew was what she was doing felt good. Really good.

Every touch was electric, exciting, and intense. It was good to feel so much, his skin on hers, their lips and tongues meeting, their bodies tangled together, quickly meeting as one in passionate intimacy.

They fell asleep right after, both spent, Rachel especially so, exhausted after her emotional day.

In the morning she awoke, to find herself alone, in a magnificent king sized bed, in luxurious, silky sheets, that she had hardly had time to appreciate the night before.

The events of the night before came flooding back, and she quickly looked around for Rupert.

His clothes weren't anywhere to be seen, but there was a note on the bedside table near her head.

_Rachel,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave while you were still asleep, I have a meeting I can't miss._

_I will see you at rehearsal. I'm sure you'll be over thinking everything already, so to save us some trouble later today, please don't start stressing about last night. We can talk about it after rehearsal. I also look forward to hearing about how you made up with Santana._

_Rupert._

Well, she definitely needed to make up with Santana now. She needed to talk to Kurt and her before she burst. Rupert had clearly pegged her pretty quickly, she was going to over think everything, regardless of his words.

Rachel took a long, calming bubble bath and ordered room service, taking advantage of the fact that her circumstances had ended up having her spend the night at The Plaza.

Once she was dressed, she went down to check out and pay the bill, but found it had already been taken care of.

"Mr Campion called and took care of everything," the blonde on the front counter told her. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in _Funny Girl_, Miss Berry."

"Thank you," Rachel said dazedly.

She walked out the front and hailed a cab straight away, and headed for Brooklyn, to make up with Santana. She probably owed Kurt an apology too.

She now was very clear on why she had behaved the way she did, and she knew that she needed to apologise, and was ready to do so. She had been the one to get angry first, to burn all her bridges, to move out in anger, to tear up the photo. She knew why she did it, out of hurt, and insecurity. She had the lead, Santana truly was her friend, particularly if she forgave her, and who better than a friend to be your understudy? Kurt was right, it was a job, a good job, and a good start for Santana in the industry. Rachel new her own star shone brightly enough, she would keep working hard, and she would stand alone. Whatever spotlight Santana got would not matter, because she too would have earned it.

Rupert had been right, and also thanks to him, she really needed her friends to talk to.

Rachel arrived at the familiar building, and headed straight up, walking with purpose, but feeling a little nervous. She was pretty sure both Santana and Kurt would still be at home.

She raised a hand and knocked.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "I knew you would come back."

Kurt hugged her tightly, relieved that the rough patch seemed to almost be over.

Santana stood across the room, looking uncertain, and a little hostile.

"Santana, I am so sorry," Rachel said immediately, and sincerely. "I was a raging bitch yesterday. You and Kurt were both right. I should be happy for you, I am happy for you, and I really hope we can just move past all this. I'm really looking forward to working with you on _Funny Girl_. I know it will be something we will remember forever."

"So we're friends again?" Santana asked cautiously.

"We never stopped being friends, we just had a fight, because I was a jealous idiot," Rachel said firmly. "Will you forgive me? I'd really like it if you would, and I'd like to move back in. I never even sent for the rest of my things. I'll even sleep on the couch! I just know that I really need you both in my life, as my friends."

Santana moved across the room, and she and Rachel hugged emotionally.

"I've put up with you for too long to let you go easily, Berry," Santana said, hiding her emotion with her words.

"I'm happy to hear you say that," Rachel said slowly, grinning somewhat guiltily, "because I have something to tell you both."

Kurt and Santana shared a look, rolling their eyes good-naturedly.

"Well, you see, it's this way," Rachel began. "Last night, I spent the night with Rupert…"

**The End**

**AN: **Please review, I'd love to know what you think of this pairing. I might do a sequel one shot if there's enough interest :)


	2. On My Way

**AN:** _Thanks for the great responses to_ Time To Let Me Go, _this is just a little follow up sequel, to cover the day after Rupert and Rachel's encounter, and a few Pezberry friendship moments :)_

**On My Way**

Rachel pulled her ear buds out of her ears as she stepped into the theatre, pausing the soothing sound of Ed Sheeran's voice.

Her nerves were a little frayed, hence the soothing music. The emotional rollercoaster ride she had been on over the last few months had culminated rather spectacularly over the last couple of days. The key features being her epic fight with Santana, which had caused her to move out briefly, and sleep with her director, after which she had decided to make up with her friends.

All in all, the last couple of days had at least taught her a few things, particularly to talk things through instead of throwing massive tantrums. She was sure she'd throw another diva fit before too long, but she was only human, and she was Rachel Berry.

There was one thing she had yet to finish processing, for even with the help of Santana and Kurt, she had no idea what to make of her night with Rupert.

Santana had been rather proud of her, for she was all for impulsive hook ups, go with what feels good, even if it was with their director.

Kurt had been a little more hesitant, it was his nature to be less impulsive. Both he and Rachel usually liked to play things safe with their romantic ventures, partially due to their personalities, and partially due to their experiences. Still, New York had taught them a thing or two, so Kurt had not freaked out about Rupert, and Rachel was following his lead.

Well, she had been, until she stepped into the theatre. Even if she was prepared not to make a big deal out of the previous night, she had no idea how to act around her director anymore.

As she slipped out of her tan coat, looping it over her arm, she set her lips determinedly. She was at work, this was her job, and she was professional. The night before had to remain separate from her life at the theatre, and surely that would be Rupert's approach too.

"Good afternoon," Rachel said crisply to Rupert, and the assistant choreographer, as she passed them on her way to her dressing room.

"Hi Rachel," they said in unison, with Rupert adding, "Where is Santana?"

She knew Rupert was fishing – he wanted to know if she knew the answer to his question.

"Oh, she's just on the next train, she had a wardrobe malfunction as we were about to leave the apartment," Rachel said casually. "She sent me a message to let me know she wasn't too far behind me."

"Okay, good," Rupert said, with a smile, then turned, indicating he was finished talking to her.

That suited Rachel just fine, as she needed to get to her dressing room to change from her street clothes into her rehearsal clothes.

Ten minutes later Santana stuck her head in and said, "So, did he say anything?"

Rachel jumped up from her seat in front of her mirror, grabbed Santana by the arm and pulled her inside.

"We can't talk about that now, Santana," she hissed urgently. "We're at work, it's important to be professional. I don't want anyone to overhear anything, rumours can kill a career."

"Okay, okay," Santana conceded blithely. "I'd better go and change quickly."

"You can change here, if you want," Rachel offered, continuing to extend the olive branch she had offered that morning. "I know what I said the other day to you was mean, and I was harsh. There is some truth to it though, we can't share a dressing room, it goes against theatre etiquette, and it could cause issues with other cast members. But for today, it's okay. And you can come by any time, you just can't use this room as your own."

"I get it, Rachel," Santana replied, tugging her skirt off and pulling on her leggings. "There are a lot of rules to working in the theatre that I have no idea about, but I know we can't share this room. I was just trying to piss you off the other day."

Rachel merely rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm going to head out to the stage, Rupert knows you were unavoidably delayed by a few minutes," Rachel said. "You know we're working on _His Love Makes Me Beautiful_ from Act I?"

"Yeah, yeah," Santana said, hurrying to tug on her shirt. "Should I come out with a pillow up my shirt, or would that be too much?"

"Probably too much," Rachel answered with a grin, heading out the door.

Rachel found Rupert waiting for her in the wings.

"Are you able to stay back after rehearsal?" he asked quietly, placing a hand on her arm. "We should probably talk."

"Sure," Rachel said softly. "I've got time. Shall I head onto the stage? Santana won't be a minute."

Rupert nodded, and left, presumably to move down the front of the theatre, to supervise the rehearsal.

Santana joined Rachel before too long, and the too young women stood there, awaiting direction.

"As you both know, it's very important that we prepare Santana for the understudy of Rachel's Fanny as quickly as possible," Rupert began. "I just you've properly learnt _His Love Makes Me Beautiful_, Santana?"

"Of course," Santana assented.

"Good," Rupert said. "Today, you'll watch Rachel sing it, and perform the choreography. Then, you will run through it together a few times. Let's start."

For a couple of hours they worked through the number, Santana showing her natural talent with flare.

Rupert was pleased with his choice, Santana was undeniably skilled, and it was a benefit that she was familiar with Rachel's ways. Time was moving by quickly, and their opening night would be upon them before they knew it and he needed Santana to be ready at a moment's notice. She was obviously not as familiar as Rachel was with Broadway, and musical theatre, but she would pick things up quickly.

"Alright everyone, that will do for today, good work," Rupert announced, finishing the rehearsal session. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel and Santana walked offstage together, discussing a step in the dance they had been doing.

"Do you actually bump forcefully into his body?" Santana asked.

"Only in the LimaHeights production of _Funny Girl_," Rachel teased. "No, he jumps back to make it look like we connect with a big bump, whereas the pillow just brushes up against him."

They reached Rachel's dressing room and Santana said, "I'll just grab my things and get changed in the group changing room."

"Okay," Rachel agreed. "Don't wait for me, I'll probably stay back for a little while."

"Ohh, going to talk to Rupert, are we," Santana needled teasingly.

"I'll see you at the apartment, Santana," Rachel said, shooing her away with a wry smile.

Santana was a very lively friend to have, much like a stick of dynamite. That was one of the main things increased the likelihood of epic fights between the two of them – they had quite explosive personalities, and had always been allowed to indulge in reacting as badly as they wanted to without many consequences.

Rachel sat down at her dresser, and pulled her hair out of the bun she had put it in for rehearsal.

Her hair fell into loose waves down her back and she brushed them out.

Rupert had not come to her room, or called or texted her so she decided to lock her door and change back into her street clothes.

Once finished, he still hadn't sought her out, so she gathered her things and headed out into the theatre to find him.

He was sitting at his desk at the front of the theatre, paperwork in front of him, staring intently at it.

"Hey," Rachel interrupted softly. "Did you still want to talk?"

"Oh, right, I completely lost track of time," he replied. "Give me five minutes? We really shouldn't talk here, though. Why don't we meet at that little coffee shop on the corner? You know, the one where Linda gets my coffee."

"Sure," Rachel agreed. "See you soon then."

Rachel walked down the sidewalk, making sure to concenrate on her surroundings, instead of overthinking what Rupert would say to her.

At the coffee shop she purchased a soy latte and sat down at a table for two.

She didn't have long to wait, and had only been browsing Facebook for a few minutes before Rupert showed.

He came right over and sat down next to her.

"Don't you want to get something to drink?" Rachel asked.

"You don't mind waiting more while I grab something?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head, and he returned later, grasping his own styrofoam cup.

"I'm sorry I had to leave this morning," Rupert said, as he settled into his seat. "I couldn't miss my meeting this morning."

"No, it's fine," Rachel said, brushing his concern off. "I'm an adult, we spent the night together, it doesn't mean I'm going to turn all clingy and expect things from you."

"So, do you want to pretend it never happened?" Rupert asked quietly.

"No, do you?" Rachel replied quickly, a little bit of alarm in her voice.

"No, no, I just thought that's what you were hinting," Rupert answered. "What do you want?"

"I don't know, exactly," Rachel said softly. "But I don't want to pretend nothing happened. Last night meant something to me, and not just the fact that we slept together. I really enjoyed dinner, and getting to know you."

Rupert smiled warmly back at her, and said nothing.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, after he continued to be silent. "I mean, I know whatever happens can't be all about how we feel, we work together, we're professionals, we can't let anything affect our work. So, what do you want?"

Rupert leaned across their little table and kissed her quickly, leaving Rachel's lips tingling.

"I wanted to do that again," Rupert said with a grin. "You're right, we're professionals, we work together, but it doesn't mean we can't take this somewhere, if we want to. But you're right, it would have to be separate to our work."

"So, maybe we just see where things go, outside of our hours at the theatre?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Is that what you want?" Rupert asked.

"Yes," Rachel said firmly.

"Then I'd like that," Rupert agreed.

"Well, then that's settled," Rachel said a little briskly. "I'd better head home, lots of things to do. Thanks for making time to talk about this."

She stood, as did Rupert, an amused expression on his face. He could never predict Rachel's reactions, just that they would be a little dramatic, or very dramatic.

"See you tomorrow, then," she said, about to turn and leave.

He grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close, and gave her a brief, but thorough kiss.

"See you tomorrow," he echoed, smiling at the dazed look on her face.

Rachel left, pondering over what exactly she had gotten into, and wondered what her friends would think. Well, it was nice that she at least could go home and talk to them about it, instead of wanting to yell at them.

**The End**


	3. Wake Me Up

**AN:** **I've decided to change this story to in progress, and I will work on some one shots to add to it, seeing as people have been enjoying it! There won't be regular updates, just one shots, that fit in with what I've written so far :) Thanks to everyone who has favourited, reviewed or followed. If you have any requests, leave them in a review, and I'll see what I can manage!**

**Wake Me Up**

"Come on Berry, let loose!" Santana half implored, half dared Rachel.

Santana had stopped in Rachel's dressing room after rehearsal to invite her friend and roommate out for drinks with some of the other cast members.

Santana had made friends with a few of the girls who played members of The Folleys, and understudies of The Folleys, but Rachel had continued to keep to herself. She was too focused on the task at hand. She wasn't in the mood for making friends, she had her eye on the prize, making a big impact on opening night by playing Fanny to perfection. Maybe Barbra would even hear about her.

"Santana, you know how I feel about distractions," Rachel retorted firmly.

They both chose to ignore the fact that they both knew that she had indulged in their director as a 'distraction', and was still infact, 'distracted' by him.

"God, Rachel, can't you see that it's actually unbalanced to not get to know your cast memers? Come on! Remember, high school, glee club? When you let people in, it opens up a hold new world of experiences," Santana said pursuasively.

"I'll have time for them later," Rachel insisted.

"What if you don't?" Santana countered. "Come on, live in the moment, at least tonight. It's Friday. Call Lady Hummel, he can bring Starchild and I'll have Dani meet us. Our friends can get to know my new friends, and you can too!"

Rachel sighed and then gave in. "Fine! But I am not dancing on any tables, there's no way I'm having an accident before opening night."

"Let's go already then," Santana said impatiently, but cheerfully, walking out of the room, Rachel on her heels.

They met up with a few other girls on the way out, Rachel recognised them as Gwen, Natalie and Kristen.

As they headed out of the theatre the past the director, Rupert, who nodded at them in farewell. He shot Rachel and inquisitive look, knowing it was not her habit to hang out with other members of the cast after rehearsal.

Her phone vibrated a minute later. There was a message from Rupert.

**Rupert:** What are you up to?

Rachel smiled before replying.

**Rachel:** Santana insisted I get to know some people. We're headed to Pulse Karaoke, cliché as that may seem.

They walked the short distance from the theatre to the Pulse and grabbed a large booth, making sure there would be enough room for Dani, Kurt and Elliot.

"Gwen, you'd better order us a round of drinks, seeing as you're the only one old enough to drink," Santana suggested comandingly.

So drinks were procured, and Rachel obidently drank her colourful concontion, deciding that she might as well enjoy herself as she was out.

After her second drink, she was feeling decidedly warm and a little buzzed, but definitely cheerfully.

"She's great!" Elliot exclaimed in Rachel's ear, pointed to the stage where Natalie was belting out a Christina Aguelira classic.

"Natalie is really talented, very versatile," Santana added, hearing his words. "Much like myself."

"Most people in musical theatre are these days," Rachel said dismissively.

"I've only ever heard you sing Broadway classics!" Gwen hooted. "You hum _Wicked_ as you walk the halls, _Evita_ in the wings, I don't think you know anything but Broadway music."

"Oh really," Rachel challenged, a glint in her eye that both Kurt and Santana recognised. Gwen was about to be schooled by Rachel Barbra Berry. "How about you suggest something, and I'll go up there and sing it, right now."

"Alright," Gwen said evenly. "Wake Me Up, by Avicii."

"What, do you think I've been living under a rock? I'm looking forward to this," Rachel said, standing up and heading towards the stage.

"Someone's a _Vampire Diaries _fan," Dani wispered to Santana with a chuckle, gesturing towards a leggy brunette, dressed just like Katherine Pierce.

Elliot, overhearing her, said, "If you're not, then you're blind. I have never seen so many beautiful people in one place. If I could move to MysticFalls, I would."

Meanwhile, Rachel was standing by the stage, smoothing her dress down as she waited for Natalie to finish. Rachel was glad she was wearing this particular dress, it was a new one, a sleek black one, that showed off her figure, particularly her toned legs. A pair of red heels really completed the look, and she knew she would turn headed on stage, not only for her voice.

Natalie left the stage and Rachel hopped onto it, taking the mic from her as the passed.

She clipped in into the stand and said, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing Wake Me Up by Avicii."

The music started, and so did Rachel.

"Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start," Rachel sang.

By this point, the whole room was looking at her. They were use to hearing good singers, being situated in Times Sqaure, but voices like Rachel's were rare.

"So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself, and I didn't know I was lost," Rachcel continued.

She looked over at the bar, and was surprised to notice Rupert standing there, a drink in hand, watching her. She winked at him and kept singing.

Rachel finished her song to much applause, and headed off the stage, very satisfied with herself. How she loved an adoring audience.

"Damn, I knew you had pipes girl, but you can sing anything!" Kristen exclaimed as she rejoined them.

"I was really only trying to get your goat, to make you sing, we all really wanted to hear what you could do with something current," Gwen told her with a grin.

"Happy to oblige," Rachel said graciously. Her ego was suitable stroked. "I think I need another drink. No, I'll go myself, no one is going to card me after that."

She was right, but she didn't end up even ordering for herself, for she headed directly to Rupert.

"It's a little bit bold, coming here to see me," Rachel said, walking up to him.

"I'll have you know I've been here a number of times before, checking out the talent," Rupert retorted, grinning at her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I think we're past pick up lines," Rachel pointed out teasingly.

"I'll just order you something bright and fruity, then," Rupert replied.

"I suppose I shouldn't talk to you for too long, I don't want the others to ask questions," Rachel said eventually, after she had her drink in had.

"That's probably best," Rupert agreed. "I should probably go, because all I want to do is kiss you, and that can't happen here."

"I'll see you later?" Rachel asked.

"Come by, when you're done here," Rupert suggested.

"Are you making a booty call?" Rachel asked, feigning horror.

"No, I thought we could run lines," Rupert deadpanned.

"In bed, naked?" Rachel suggested.

"Something like that," Rupert agreed casually.

"I think I'm done here," Rachel said fervently.

"No you're not," Rupert said gently. "I'll see you later on, if you finish with your friends, some time before dawn."

Rachel pouted a little, but let him go, returning to her friends, her drink in tow.

"Of course you would feel the need to such up to our director who happened to end up in the same bar as us," Santana taunted playfully as Rachel sat back down.

"It would've been rude to ignore my director, who I see every day at rehearsal," Rachel retorted, thankful that Santana had put that spin on things. "So, who's going to wow us next?"

There was pletny of singing to follow, their group doing a fairly thorough job of making sure none of the other patrons spent much time at the mic. It did mean that the other patrons were rather well entertained by the professionals in their midst.

A little after midnight, and quite a few drinks later, they decided to call it a night, particularly as Santana and Dani seemed to have forgotten they were others, as they were making out enthusiastically.

Kurt hailed a cab for them, and they were piling in when he realised Rachel was still standing on the curb.

"Are you getting in Rachel?" Kurt asked promptingly.

"I think I'll just see you guys at home a bit later," she said too casually.

"What are you going to do in Times Square now?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"There's plenty to do in Times Square at this hour!" Rachel retorted.

"Actually, I think you mean, who is she going to do?" Santana offered fiendishly.

Rachel didn't even bother looking abashed, the alcohol in her system prompting her to just smile coyly and wave them goodbye.

"I guess those girls don't think Rachel is boring anymore, Santana," Kurt remarked to her, as they headed back to Brooklyn.

"They certainly wouldn't if they knew she was sleeping with our director," Santana pointed out humorously.

"It sounds so tawdry like that," Kurt complained.

"Can you say it's not?" Santana retorted.

"Yes I can!" Kurt returned. "You know Rachel better than that. Sure, part of it is physical, but they wouldn't been be involved if there wasn't something emotional to it."

"Come on babe, you know he's right, just tell him he is, and we can stop talking about Rachel's love life," Dani added, placing a kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth.

Santana huffed and said, "Fine Lady Hummel, Rachel and Rupert aren't just screwing around, they have an emotional connection. Happy?"

Kurt smiled smugly and turned his attention to sending a quick text message to Blaine.

Meanwhile, Rachel had arrived at Rupert's apartment, and was stradling his lap, as they madeout passionately.

Hands were everywhere, tongues coliding, teeth grazing and nipping at sensative flesh.

Rachel's dress was half off, pushed off her shoulders and down her torso, exposing a black, lacy bra.

Rupert moaned and said, "It is so hard looking at you sometimes, knowing exactly what is under your rehearsal clothing."

Rachel responded merely by returning to kissing him, pushing him back into the couch, starting to unbutton his shirt.

His hands moved around to unclasp her bra, making short work of it.

Rachel pulled back from him just long enough to finish taking her dress off, throwing it off to the side.

A little while later they lay spent together in his bed, the sheets draped casually across them.

"Do you want to stay?" Rupert asked her softly.

"And do the walk of shame in the morning?" Rachel retorted.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you staying for breakfast, and not leaving until it wouldn't count as a walk of shame," Rupert replied. "Just because we can't be open about this, doesn't make it shameful."

"I like the sound of that," Rache said, snuggling into his chest. "I'll stay."

Rupert pressed a kiss to her forehead and they quickly drifted off into a contented sleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading! As above, please review with any requests, or just to tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
